A Could Be Girl, A Would Be Girl
by The-Wicked-Girls88
Summary: Prince Shikamaru's life was saved by Temari, and it was decided that he'd marry her. But his heart belongs to someone else. Will he ever speak out? Rated T for later language, some gore, and some sexual content. Anti-ShikaTema, ShikaIno
1. Prologue: Looks Can Be Decieving

**Prolouge: Looks Can Be Decieving**

Shikamaru was almost what he appeared to be. A young handsome prince, aged sixteen. He was one of the most beautiful people on earth, with his dark hair and dark eyes. When he'd smile lazily for the camera, everyone would be taken by him, and they'd all stop breathing for a second. He was soon to be married to the love of his life. He was everything a young adult should be: accomplished, wise, caring, diplomatic, fair. The King's pride and joy. The Queen's only cherished son. But looks can be decieving.

Temari was what she appeared to be. A young cleric, aged fifteen. A pretty face, but when compaired to the prince, no one looked twice at her. She was soon to be married to Prince Shikamaru. Her father was an iron worker. Her mother was a milkmaid. To her, it was like a fairy tale. The young warrior one night, the next, a princess, soon to be queen. She had never been anyone important. This was her chance.

How had this young girl been chosen for this celestial angel come to life? He had been out hunting one night, when all of a sudden, a wild wolf flew out from nowhere and lunged. He was pinned, his bow and arrow knocked out of his hand. His dagger flew from it's sheath and clattered to the ground next to a tree. When he tried to escape, the wolf sank it's sword-like canines into his forearm, leaving a scar that would haunt him forever.

The young prince's hope left him. In that instant, he knew he was about to die. The wolf had released his forearm and raised it's dark head, its teeth bared and dripping with his blood. He looked up into those feral yellow eyes for what he thought would be the last time as the wolf growled and snapped its jaws down towards his throat.

A ringing of a sword, a slash, and suddenly he was free. The wolf rolled over next to him, dead. Temari stood there in her dark armour, dropped her blood-soaked sword, and helped the young prince to her home, where she and her family tended to the boy's wounds. The next day he went home and recalled the entire incident to his worried sick parents. The king immediately summoned the father and asked him what he could do in repayment for saving his son's life. The iron worker offered that Temari was to be married to Shikamaru, and it was so.

It was to be flawless, the wedding. Huge. Elaborate. Royalty from everywhere were to be attending. Paparazzi swarming the pre-determined 18th century castle, attempting to hid so as to be able to take pictures. Bodyguards already jostling them away.

The bride's dress was already chosen. Decorations were in place. The cake was being created. A swarm of chefs were busy on it and the thousands of hors d'oeuvres that would feed the hungry guests. A parade of bridesmaids were waited on relentlessly, their dresses chosen, their every whim furfilled. A symphony of drumming nails as the hundred carpenters readied the old ballroom where the happy couple would have their first dance, their first kiss.

The carriage was ready in the royal palace, where the bride would ride into her wedding, pulled along by four white horses. Her tiara sat on a plush velvet pillow in the Queen's bedroom, where every night she'd look at it and be moved to tears by her happiness about having a daughter. The groom's suit was tailored, fitted to a T, and hanging in a special case, so as not to retain dust. The ring was kept inside a safe inside a vault underneath the castle in a secret room, so as not to be stolen. It had been in the royal family for three generations, and the King had no intention of losing it now.

The wedding was to be perfect, without a hitch. Everything was decided. But the King had no way of knowing what his now silent son held to hisself: He had no intention of marrying Temari. To the King, what he saw was a young man deeply consumed by his fiery passion for the blonde woman. Every time he looked in her direction, the King saw it in his son's eyes. To the King, his son was like a planet revolving around her, the Sun. To the King, Shikamaru couldn't be long away from Temari without having to find her and hold her close.

To Temari, Shikamaru was kind, but silent. He barely glanced at her. When he did, it was friendly. No love, no obsession. She could see that it wasn't her that he loved, and it saddened her. She longed to know who he yearned for, who it was that he thought about when gazing forlornly out a window, or when he'd look at the view over the terrace. To her, that was okay. She'd have him soon enough, and they'd have children, and a legacy, and a wedding to remember forever. She couldn't dwell on these subjects long, for HER future subjects would whisk her away and ready her hair for a day out, or fit her into her dress for the umptheenth time.

Shikamaru seemed the perfect husband, the perfect (most likely soon-to-be) father, the perfect son, the perfect lover.

But looks can be decieving.

._._._.

_A/N: Okay, it's official: I'm completely bent on creating ShikaIno and ruining Temari's life forever._

_Temari: HEY! _

_Sorry, but I hate you. Kankuro is kawaii, though. Anywho, I hope to at LEAST get...maybe...TEN reviews? BEfore I continue? S'il vous plait? (Kudos to those who know Francais.)_

_For now though, Au revoir, Sayonara, Hasta La Vista, and all that jazz._

_-Nozomi-_


	2. Chapter 2: Dancing Beauty

_A\N: Okay, So when I said I'd need ten reviews before continuing? ...I l_i_ed_. _It's only because_ _I'M SO UNBELIEVABLY BORED. GAH! XD. Anywho, here's Chap. Two._

_BTW: I will not be updating either of my stories from June 26 (Today, people :)) And July 1. I will be working as a part-time camp counselor. AND ITS FUN. But sad. Hee hee._

**Chapter Two: Dancing Beauty**

It was early in the morning. Too early. The sky had yet to lighten. A moon hung low near the west side of the sky, slowly sinking behind the mountains. Millions of stars twinkled in the pitch black sky, and not a sound was heard on the castle grounds.

In the castle, on the third floor, in the largest most extravagant bedroom lay the soon to be princess, Temari. She lay curled up in a ball, fast asleep. Her dark blonde hair was strewn around her face in curly tangles, almost like some sort of halo. Her breathing was deep and even, and she clutched an arm to her chest.

That arm belonged to the prince, Shikamaru. He lay on his back, free arm laying on top of his chest, wide awake. His dark eyes were glued to the silver rimmed, onyx embedded watch on the bedstand of the king bed they both lay in. He waited, as he had every hour of every night ever since two years ago.

**TWO YEARS AGO...**

_It was early. Too early for most, but just right for him. Comfortable sleeping weather, but the night was made for more than sleeping. He exited his bedroom silently, walking down teh long corridors until he reached the servant's quarters._

_He opened the door slowly. It creaked almost ominously, and he hesitated for a second, wondering if he really wanted to go through with this. Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed him, yanking him through the doorway._

_It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, and when they did, he found himself staring into the mischevious hazel eyes of Kiba Inuzuka. The knight smirked up at him. "Decided to join us tonight, eh, Princie?" He whispered jokingly, releasing the front of his jacket._

_Shikamaru rolled his eyes down at him, smoothing down the crumpled fabric. "An experiment." He muttered back, looking around them in the darkness. "Is she really as beautiful as they say...?"_

_A few other knights and some servants joined them, whispering and joking. Kiba grinned openly. "And more. So you're lookin' to meet her. Well, I can arrange that." He pulled out something and shook it. A faint jingling followed suit. "The key to the stables. Let's ride!"_

_About an hour later, Shikamaru and the others reigned in their horses in the forest next to town. Through the dense wood, a small flickering orange light could be seen, and faint music and laughter was hear. Shikamaru's excitement flared up like the fire in the distance._

_Kiba jumped off his horse and ran towards the flames, disappearing among the trees. All the others followed him, also disappearing. Shikamaru eyed the flames warily for a moment, then shrugged and followed suit._

_The forest was much denser than he thought it'd be, and he had much more trouble than the others. Finally, he pushed aside a thick bushy branch and stepped free of the trees._

_He was in a large clearing, with a roaring campfire in the middle. Men and women alike were crowded in small groups around the fire, talking, laughing, and drinking. A small band was playing a merry tune over near the edge of the clearing, and there was a table of food and wine next to them._

_"Prince!" He was greeted by a cry of happiness, and he turned to see a few women batting their eyelashes and waving to him seductively. "Come and 'ave a drink, darling!"_

_"Please drink this! You won't regret it!" Another one called, brandishing an odd looking black liquid in a goblet of bronze and stone. He smirked. "By saying that, I believe I shall regret it. Au revoir, good ladies." He bowed formally, earning squeals of happiness and excited chatter._

_"Over here!" Kiba yelled, making Shikamaru turn and look. Kiba was surrounded by two women, holding a goblet of wine high and grinning ear to ear. "She'll be out in a minute!"_

_Shikamaru's excitement reached a peak. He'd finally get to meet her. The most beautiful dancing girl the country had ever seen. He sat down near the edge of the clearing in a slight daze. _

_The music changed. It became more dramatic, took on a slower pitch. All the incessant chatter stopped, and every head turned towards the other side of the clearing._

_A girl emerged from between the trees, and Shikamaru's breath caught in his throat. A young, slender girl about his age stood there, a flimsy light blue dress draping her shoulders. It was accompanied by an anklet adorned with bells and seashells that jingled with every step she took. Her hair was golden yellow, and sparkled in the firelight. Her eyes were wide orbs of dark aqua, and she had plump pink lips. Her expression was impassive, as she scanned her audience._

_The music swelled. At first, hesitantly, and tentatively, but then with a losening of emotion, she began to dance. Her body dipped and spun, her flimsy dress struggling to keep up with her graceful moves and twists. She jumped and executed a perfect flip, landing perfectly on the tips of her toes. Her audience oohed and aahed. Shikamaru was entranced. His eyes followed every move she made. He memerized every contour of her body, every feature down to the miniature scar on her right cheek._

_The dance ended. She stepped in front of her left leg and bowed low toards Shikamaru. She raised her delicate head and smiled a beautific smile that burned itself into his memory. At that exact moment, he knew: whoever she was, she had his heart._

**BEEP.** His watch beeped once quietly, and he slipped out of Temari's grip and out the door, quiet as a shadow.

.-.-.-.-.

Shikamaru walked into the clearing, looking around. There had been more and more people arriving to see the show, now that he started coming. She'd had to relocate to a larger clearing to make room. Ino's Sundance, she'd called it. (He had helped with the name.) Because every night she danced, there was sun later that morning.

"Shikamaru!"

"Prince!"

Shikamaru smiled lazily and nodded towards the shouters, who cheered and raised the goblets of wine. He continued walking until he walked out of the clearing and through the trees on the other side.

Only he was the one allowed to pass these forbidden trees. Beyond them lay a small velvet tent. A yellow light flickered inside, and Shikamaru smiled. Past the entrance flap, he knew, awaited his dancing beauty. Of course he did not hesitate upon entering her tent.

There she lay, her great aqua eyes studying the top of the tent. At the sound of him approaching, she jumped up. "My Liege." She greeted him, bowing.

They stood like that for a minute, until Shikamaru crossed the room and drew her in for a passionate kiss.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_A\N: Whew! That's a long chapter. I love this story, and I think it'll have...FIVE chapters. Maybe. Also, there'll be a few bonus chapters taking a look into Temari's and Ino's pasts._

_For now though, Au revoir, Sayonara, Hasta La Vista, and all that jazz._

_-Nozomi-_


End file.
